Eel effect one shot my version
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: after taking toothless to get food for him hiccup stumbles apon a eel that toothless ate! later toothless become aggressive towrords hiccup and fires a red plasma ball at him. why is toothless acting this why find out! I will continue this story if I get enough reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Eel effect one shot my version

I did the most stupidest of things to my dragon….I had given him and eel. Know we were staring at each other. Me bearing a scared worried expression and toothless had readied a red plasma ball. Why his fire was red I wasn't sure but I sewer to the gods it was because of the eel.

"T-Toothless, buddy it's me hiccup I'm your friend reamber!?" I said.

He snarled and blasted at me with a plasma blast hitting me in the shoulder and my upper chest I released a blood chilling cry of agony tears falling from my emerald green eyes. I looked up at him my breath hitched in the back of my throat, "t-toothless-." My words slur and my vision begun to blacken and blur into a blurry sea of darkness, my head pounded as if I'd been struck by Thor's hammer itself.

Then I collapsed onto the ground and the last thing I remembered was hearing toothless run deeper into the woods.

-Later-

"Hiccup! Hiccup wake up! Hiccup!"

I Hissed and squeezed my eyes tighter trying to keep the voice out of my head because it still pounded agents my skull.

"Hiccup please wakes up." The voice said quieter then before.

I moaned and begun to open my eyes and I found myself in Gothi's hut with Astrid looking at me with worried eyes.

"A-Astrid?" I asked.

I tried to sit up but a burning pain made itself known.

I hissed.

"Take it easy Hiccup you're burnt pretty badly. What happened?"

The words slipped off my tough.

"It was toothless." I said moving my head to look into her shocked ocean blue eyes.

"What are you serious, I though toothless and you are like brothers!?" she asked me dumfounded.

I gave her a nod. "We are but… toothless ate an eel."

"That doesn't make sense dragons are afraid of eels so why would toothless eat one?" she asked me.

"It wasn't your everyday eel it was different and when he had come with me to get food and I had pulled out the eel toothless emptily ate the thing." I replied.

"Well once you've got your strength back we'll find out how to get the toothless we know and love back." She said.

**A/N : there you go a one shot of eel effect! I may make this into a story but only if I get enough reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eel affect my version

**A/N: so I feel like I have enough reviews not as many as I had hoped for…but oh well. Again I'm really sorry about my spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm in high school and I still can't write and spell properly and spell check in some cases doesn't help me much. But enough of my blabber on with chapter 2!**

Hiccup's POV

I struggled to my feet; once again, pain shot though my chest and shoulder.

"Take it easy Hiccup the only reason you're leaving this hut is to help us find Toothless!" Astrid said taking my good arm and putting it around the back of her neck to support my body.

Toothless had seemingly disappeared and no one could find him; in the villages last efforts they've asked me to find him.

Seeing how I can always find him, even in the deepest reaches of his past.

A memory of Toothless and the whispering death found its way into my mind… not something that I needed to think about at the moment; I fought the memory away to the back of my mind. I climbed up onto Stormfly's back with Astrid's help.

"Are you really sure your okay Hiccup; I mean you still look weak from your last encounter with Toothless after eating that so called eel." Fishlegs said in his usale worried fashion.

"I realize that fishlegs, I really rather heal fully, but I have to find Toothless. I'm the only one capable of doing so," I told him. "Besides we know he's still on the island and not off anywhere else because he's unable to fly without me. My guess is by know he's fallen into the one place he feels safe."

"The Cove?" Astrid asked me.

"Yeah; I mean I would go there to if I was trying to reamber who I was and wake up." I said.

"You've never been wrong before hiccup." Astrid said as we took to the air.

-Minutes later-

A loud boom; chough my attention.

"Down there!" I said pointing to the cove.

Of corse I had been right.

We landed on the ridge of the cove staring down I said a sight that brought fear into my very core.

Toothless had deep bloody wounds littering his whole body and he look so tired and all how many shots has he fired?

I didn't waste time I grabbed my shield and begun my climb down into the cove.

"Hiccup get your butt back up here!" Astrid said.

I ignored her and walked into the open.

Toothless turned his head to face me.

I placed my shield down and began to walk foreword till I'm only a few feet away from Toothless.

I got down on one knee and bowed to him. I didn't know why I did it, I didn't really what to act this way, but it was like my soul and Toothless' merged like before.

I had weird habit of eating raw fish for a few weeks after that.

A shadow loomed itself over me.

A voice as cold as ice told me to yell the very words that I don't wish to say but I say the commanded all the same.

"Kill me." I said with a darkened tone.

A red blast hits me and I'm thrown backswords into the rock wall. I screamed out and a warm trail of blood dripped down from my mouth.

I could no longer move I hurt so badly. I looked into Toothless eyes I tried to say stop but my mouth wouldn't open.

Toothless charged another blast and I just closed my eyes waiting for him to end me right then and there.

**A/N hahaha how's them fishes right at a suspense part! I said it was suspense/hurt/comfort story! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Eel effect my version

Chapter 3

**A/N hahaha so I got many death threats to continue the story; lol XP, but it helps fuel my writing fire so let's come back from cammrsal shall we!**

Toothless charged another blast and I just closed my eyes waiting for him to end me right then and there.

I heared a roar and a blast away from me I opened my eyes to find that deadly natter spikes were in front of me. Thank the gods it wasn't my time to leave this curl world.

Sad thing was I was still in danger I still was being controlled by that cold voice that was toothless' soul.

He turned to me and I rose to my feet.

Every inch of my body felt like it was made of prosalin instead of bone and flesh.

Again I bowed before him.

The voice spoke again this time making me commended not only my own self to say the fallowing commanded but it's going to hurt my friends too.

I rose to my feet and readied myself then I spoke the communed.

"Kill them." I said to their dragons.

"What! What the hell do you mean Hiccup?! Why are you acting so strange?!" Astrid asked trying to calm Stormfly.

A dark laugh escaped my lips.

I had no longer any control over myself.

I watched in horror as my friends dragons turned on them as if being sucked into the very void I had been sucked into all too easily. Know I was toothless' voice a servant of his unable to free myself from his soul which ate away at my own.

"You see Astrid I have the ability to tell the dragons what to do and what not to I call the shots!" I purred darkly.

"What in Odin's beard has gotten into you!?" Fishlegs asked.

"Oh not a thing; only that I'm a servant as Toothless' voice." I said.

"Drop the act Hiccup it's not funny anymore!" Snoutlout screamed just barely dodging one of Hookfang's shots.

I sawer I screamed so loud but not a word left my mouth.

The cold voice told me what to do.

"That's enough they've had their scare." I said to their dragons.

They stopped their attack.

Suddenly somehow I fell to my knees.

My vision swayed and rocked then the darkness took me away.

-Later-

I slowly opened my eyes.

The room or where ever I was spun madly. Nasesa is all I felt.

"Huh? Thank the gods, Hiccup you're awake!" I heard a female say. I'm looking up at a much disoriented blurred spinning smudge that is Ruffnut.

"Ugh Ruff? Is that you?" I asked sloppily.

"Yeah, the others went out to get some more herbs for you." She said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

My words were clearer than before.

"We found a cave that we could set up camp in we couldn't risk taking you home in your concision it's pretty bad I'm just happy you're not trying to kill me yourself." She said.

"Look about that-" I said.

"No you'll explain yourself once the others return with the supplies you need. In the meantime get some rest." She said walking away.

I never realized how smart she is when her brother's not around.

I took her advice though I closed my eyes again sleep took me within seconds.

-Later-

When I woke, I smelled fish, raw fish; I sat straight up and licked my lips only to get hit in the head by something hard.

"Agh! What why the hell would you hit me for no reason?" I snapped.

"I have many reasons and know that you're up, I want my questions answered!" Astrid said sharply.

I stayed silent trying to think of a way that everyone would understand it.

"Well…It started a few weeks ago. Do you all reamber when I was eating raw fish instead of cooked?" I said.

Everyone nodded.

"Well… I was searching though Bork's notes when I came across something that interested me. an entry saying that one of his nabogers could connect to a dragons' soul and control them to do as the person/ dragon that has a stronger soul, then the other will be controlled. I had tried it with Toothless and seceded only to find out Toothless was controlling me instead of the other way around, so I was practically Toothless for about a week, so that explains the past; but what you all saw today was how Toothless can control me in the state he's in which is by the way really unstable. Which led to me into acting evil and all, I was fallowing Toothless' commanded. A slave of his to speck his every commanded at will!" I said.

The others looked at me with worried eyes.

"Could he control you right know?" Tuffnut asked in an existed tone.

"Only if were close to where he is…I still feel his control but it's to weak to control me I just might be off. Know can I please eat the raw fish know it's driving me nuts!" I said.

Astrid nodded and I ate away.

"So what does raw fish taste like anyways Hiccup, seeing you're kind of like a dragon?" Fishlegs asked.

I stopped eating and swhollowed.

"Well, I guess it's pretty good. I mean I only eat it this way when I'm under Toothless' control." I said.

I resumed eating my fish.

After I eat I licked my lips and sighed.

"I think you were hungry." Astrid said laughing slightly.

I nodded.

"Well we should get some rest know we have to get back to the village tomorrow." Astrid exclaimed.

She had a good point. I stretched hissing at my stupidity do to my injuries.

I lay back down in my sleeping bag and closed my eyes. What was to be in store for me tomorrow?

I closed my eyes but a nightmare leads me away from the light.

I stood in the middle of the Cove shocked to see the sight before me.

My friends all on the ground, motionless, unconscious, and wounded.

I tried to move to get to them but my body evades my command to move which only means…I hear his ice cod voice ring though out my mind congratulating me for eradicating both the pests that had evaded our territory.

I woke up screaming the word. "NO!"

Everyone woke up to see tears running down my face and my body shacking violently.

"It was only a dream Hiccup it's over know it can't hurt you anymore." Astrid said to me.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down and I looked at them.

"This war…is only the beginning." I said.

**A/N: So there you go chapter 3, whoa. I hope your happy because I'm still up at 10:39 pm at night to finish writing this getting it ready 4 today so yeah any ways I'm glad you guys and gals are enjoying this story so yeah thanks. Till next time bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eel effect my version

Chapter 4

**A/N what's up what's up so I think I'm still gonna be killed at the rate I'm going leaving you at Clift hangers XP it's a suspense story of corse I'm gonna do that! Any ways on with the story!**

They looked at me with shocked confused eyes.

I keeped my head down to avoid there glance there stairs burned into my skull.

"What are you talking about Hiccup, is Toothless controlling you again?" Astrid asked.

I shook my head side to side.

"No I'm talking of my own free will." I said.

"Really?" Fishlegs challenged.

"If I was under Toothless' control, you would probably have to either fight me, or your dragons. So no, I'm still me." I exclaimed.

"If you, say so." Fishlegs said.

"Look, this war won't be won by us! I'm on Toothless' side even if I don't what to be. I'm as much of an enemy as he is." I said.

"You may think that, but we're all here to help you; you're never alone." Astrid said placing her hand on my good shoulder.

I look at her.

Her eyes held passion and strength, but most of all she had faith in me.

"Astrid I don't want to hurt you or anyone else." I said.

"I know that, but since went have you ever given up on us?" She asked me.

"Never, but what does that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"You said 'never' and we would never give up either if it meant helping you. You've done so much for us so it's our turn to help you." Astrid said.

I smiled at her. "Thank you Astrid I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome. Know how's about we head back to the village." She said.

I nodded.

-Back in the village-

As we neared the village I spotted Thornado outside the smithery.

"Hey Astrid landed outside the smithery." I said.

She looked down and realized as to why we where landing outside the shop.

Once we landed my father ran out with Gobber.

"Thank Thor you kids are alright I was worried that something had happened to you. Hiccup why do you look like you got shot again?" My father said.

"Ugh yeah about that… yeah I sort of might have been under Toothless' control and asked him to kill me not my idea!" I said.

My father looked at me, then at my friends, then at Gobber, then back at me.

I swhollowed hard, bracing myself for the yelling to begin.

"Hiccup…what do you mean 'under Toothless' control?" he asked me.

What do you know he didn't yell at me.

I explained what I had said yesterday with the others to my father.

He shook his head.

"How in the name of Odin do you always find a way to get yourself into trouble?" my father asked.

I only could shrug, I mean I am a 'hiccup' after all, bad luck follows me everywhere.

My father sighed.

"Just take him home and make sure he gets some rest." My father said.

Astrid nodded and we left to my house on Stormfly.

-At Hiccup's house in his room-

I lay down on my bed and looked at Astrid.

She bent down and gave me a kiss on the lips.

Then she walked to the stairs and turned to me.

"Get some rest Hiccup." She said.

Then when I hear the front door close I stair at toothless' rock bed.

A few tears fell from my eyes memories of me and toothless fill my head taking me into a peaceful sleep.

-Later-

My eyes flung open gasping for air. My eyes darted around the room searching for something that I know well enough isn't in my room and unable to control me.

Once I regained my breathing I stood up and walked outside heading to the great hall knowing my friends would be there.

I walked inside and got myself two raw fish and sat down at our table.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah what she said." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah but I woke up to get something to eat." I said.

"You had another nightmare didn't you?" Astrid asked.

I nodded.

"Well aside from that what's our plan?" fishlegs asked.

"Why are you asking them maybe I have a plan!" Snoutlout interjected.

We all stared at him well I achalley growled at him giving him a death stair.

"Well it turns out I don't have one." He said.

"If you value your life at all you will stay quiet for the rest of this time." I snarled darkly.

He nods and keeps quiet.

"I don't get it, if you're not under Toothless' control then why do you act like how you did in the cove?" Fishlegs asked.

I looked at him with a confused glance.

"What are you talking about I didn't say anything." I said.

"Uh yeah you did." Tuffnut said.

"I did not! At least I don't reamber saying anything." I said.

"Maybe that was Toothless' voice talking, I mean you did snarl." Fishlegs went on.

"It's possible, but he'd have to be forseing his connection to me." I said.

"I would make sense; do you think that's why you're having tough's nightmares?" Astrid asked.

"Again it could be possible." I said.

"Anyways I wanted to ask you guys something." I said.

"What is it hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"I need you to check on toothless every day." I said.

"What! Why!?" Snoutlout demanded.

I shot my glare over at him.

"I thought I made myself clear Snoutlout, shut up and keep quiet or I will personally kick your ass and then kill you!" I snapped darkly.

I gripped my throbbing head.

"Okay yeah I think your right." I said.

"We'll keep an eye one Toothless for you." Astrid said.

"Thank you Astrid." I said.

Then we decided to end the conversion there.

Once I had finished my fish I returned my glare on Snoutlout.

"Once I walk out the door you can speak again." I said darkly.

"Night Hiccup." The others said.

I waved goodbye and left the hall.

Suddenly my vision flashed.

Then next thing I knew I was being held down by not only my friends but some of the villagers too.

I struggled to get up.

"Hiccup wake up!" Astrid screamed.

What was she talking about?

I continued my efforts in trying to escape but frailer was all I received.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Hiccup wake up!" Astrid screamed again.

My vision began to blur yet again.

I bolted up words. Result I slipped and fell onto the ground.

"Are you okay Hiccup?" Astrid asked me.

She reached her hand towards me and I backed away.

"n-no d-don't touch me." I stuttered.

She drew her hand away and I rose to my feet.

I looked around me and found it was only us and no one else was around.

I looked back at Astrid to see that she is bleeding.

"D-did I… do that to you?" I asked.

She nodded.

I squeezed my eyes shut. My finger nails digging into my skull. Tears fell to the ground.

"Hiccup I'll be fine but i think you're mind is making you possible suicidal at this point." Astrid said.

I don't want to hurt her! I don't want to hurt her.

"Hiccup please I only want to help you." Astrid said.

"No stay away! I shouted backing away.

"Hiccup." She said.

"No I don't what to hurt you!" I yelled and ran off away from her.

I never looked back.

I ran as fast as I could though the village. I didn't know where to hide were to go. I usually went to the cove but I can't because toothless is there.

I come to an obanded part of the village and enter one of the burn houses that were never rebuilt.

I found a pillow and a raggedy blanket and wrapped it around myself.

I'm going to sleep here tonight away from everyone…to protect them…from myself.

**A/N: well it looks like Hiccup's not very stable at this point in time let's just hope he'll regain his senses because the village needs him more now than ever. Till next time bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eel effect my version

Chapter 5

**A/N: so here we are chapter 5 and were off to a great start in my option and I know for a fact that you should be warned Hiccup is not in his right of mind and attempts self harm in the fallowing chapter so please be aware that this story will have its dark moments. That's all I have to say on with the story.**

After wakening up from another nightmare I had searched the obanded house and found a rope and a dagger and I smiled. Finally I could release myself from thinking.

I tided the rope tightly around my right wrist. I looked at the dagger and sighed I know this is very wrong but I didn't care anymore.

I slowly moved the dagger over my wrist, cutting though my flesh as if it were butter.

I couldn't feel the pain that should have been there so I cut the rope.

I felt the pain and laughed gleefully as more of my blood spilled on the floor.

I moved my wrist to my mouth and sucked away some of the blood.

A nice rust after taste calms me down in away.

I cut my wrist several more times to try to help me feel like I meant no harm to thoughts around me.

I keeped laughing as I felt like I was going to be free from the worry and fear I once held.

After a while I stopped though.

I keeped laughing and smiling, my mind felt at eases know. I closed my eyes and fell into dreamless sleep.

-Later the next day-

I had brought the dagger home with me and I smiled I liked the feeling I had last night a lot so I'm going to do it again.

I begun the presses I had done yesterday when I hear a gasp. The dagger fell to the floor. I don't need to look up to know who it is.

"You weren't sappost to see that."I said to Astrid.

"Hiccup why are you cutting yourself doesn't it hurt!" She asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah but it makes me happy." I said laughing and smiling.

"Y-you like to hurt yourself?! The Hiccup I know would never do that!" she said graining both of my arms I laughed and smiled as my bad shoulder sent a shock of pain pulsing though me.

"Hiccup what's happening to you." she asked.

"I'm only trying not to hurt thoughts I care about. So I found a away to protect everyone from myself." I said smiling.

"Okay you're coming with me maybe Gothi can help you." Astrid said.

I laughed and shock my head. "That old woman doesn't know the first thing about what is happening to me."

"Hiccup y-you're starting to scare me." She said.

I could feel it…her fear I gasped and grabbed the dagger slicing it across my wrist maltipable times screaming for her to 'stay away' or 'I'm sorry' my head pounded and fount with me I throw the dagger right at Astrid it cut her ear slightly.

My eyes widened in relizason to what I had just done.

Tears gathered in my eyes and I broke down sobbing.

Astrid recovered from the shock and pulled me into a hug.

"I-I'm so sorry Astrid I'm so very sorry i-I don't know what to do anymore I'm not sleeping at night because all I hear is toothless telling me things I can't escape it! I can't escape myself!" I cried.

She stayed silent not saying anything to me in fear of me loseing control again.

I countied to sob.

"I'll always will be right there by your side hiccup never ever forget that." She said.

I looked up into her beautiful ocean blue eyes and managed a small smile.

I had only though that if I hurt myself I would protect throws around me but I had been wrong it still hurts them.

**A/N: chapter 5. Very short, very dark, I know. Please don't kill me for writing this. I myself have done this in the past. Henceforth why I can explain it with so much detail. Till next time bye! **

**P.S I may or may not be able to update this weekend but I'll do what I can I will post maybe a few more chapters today to make up for the weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

Eel effect my version

Chapter 6

A/N: yet again hiccup will lose control in this chapter. The poor boy is very, _**very**_ emosanel and I hilly doubt he'll wake up anytime soon. On with the chapter!

It's been three days know since I had broken down and had cut myself. Though…I want to keep doing it but I'm not allowed to leave my room only when someone's home with me. So I just sit on my roof looking up at the sky.

I haven't been having bad dreams for the last three days so it's possible that Toothless has fallen asleep to recharge and heal himself, though I still say that eel isn't about to come out the easy way, if I could control him we wouldn't be in this sichuasson in the first place.

I gripped my head and struggled as images of my friends lay on the ground motionless and I'm laughing darkly.

My scream alerted anyone near.

I looked at Astrid then relesesed another cry of agony.

She runs up into my room and jumps out of the skylight and over to me holding me close.

"Shh. Its okay Hiccup you're safe, I'm right here."

"N-no…you're not s-safe around m-me." I said running and jumping down into my room Astrid in close prasute.

I slammed my door and locked it so Astrid couldn't escape; sometimes it's good to have a father that forgets to lock you in.

I grabbed my dagger I at first trailed it over my wrist slowly but the pain wasn't enough for me I slid the blade faster over my skin.

Astrid finally got fed up and kicked my door down the steps and into the wall and stood arose from me looking sad.

Blood dripped from the blade and down my hand.

"I-I had to do it I had to." I said.

"No you didn't how many times do we need to go over this!" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-I can't hurt you all the time I see what I can do and it scares me that I'll kill you." I cried.

"I know you're sacred of what you're becoming but you need to shut it out find a happy place." She said.

I allowed her to clean and wrap my wounds.

My father runs in and sees my arm and looks at me.

"Hiccup you are sapposted to be locked in your room." My father yelled.

"Stoick when I came the doors were unlocked and hiccup was laying on the roof." Astrid said.

"Then why is he bleeding again?" My father challenged.

I told him. "It's not her fault it was mine! I had a memory flash again and I acted out locking Astrid in my room and by the time she knocks down the door the damage had already been done so deal with it!" I growled darkly.

"Hiccup calm down, happy place!" Astrid said.

I closed my eyes and found myself with the old toothless in the cove playing together.

I re opened my eye and took some deep breathes clearing my mind to the best of its current capability.

"Look you of all people should have already knew how off I had been when mom disappeared. Know toothless is gone and controlling me, of course I'll lose control over myself." I said.

He looked at me and sighed.

"Hiccup just…stop hurting yourself." My father said.

"I'll try." I said.

Astrid laded her hand on my good shoulder.

"We'll get though this; together." She said.

I looked at her and started to smile when another memory flash hits me. I held my head and when I looked back up my father and Astrid held weapons.

I gasped and backed away ending up cornered.

Fear raged though my veins.

"Put down the weapons! Look I'm sorry I sawer I won't cut myself anymore!" I cried.

They continued to creped forewords.

"Please!" I yelled.

They know stood in front of me.

My breath hatched in my through.

"Hiccup wake up!' Astrid screamed.

My vision flashed and I gripped my head.

I looked around and saw I was staining up at Astrid.

"Are you hurt?" I asked worried.

"No not this time though you did put up quite a fight. You were yelling nonsense, I can take a wild guess about what you saw, I know that scared you. Hiccup, something cough my attencon, your eyes flashed white then the color was gone. I felt like your very soul had disappeared, well at the same time you were still in there." Astrid said.

I didn't know what to say to her; I didn't even know that happened when I find myself in a whole new reality.

"Hiccup are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh…Y-yeah, kind of." I said.

I looked away from her and noticed that my wounds on my wrist and forearm where bleeding again.

Astrid took noticed and smiled.

"Let's clean your wounds again." She said.

I nodded and sat down on my chair this time.

My head spun madly.

Astrid removed the bloody wraps to revel the destruction I had done to myself.

Red angry cuts littered my wrist and forearm.

Astrid cleaned my wounds and re-wrapped my arm.

"Thank you." I said.

"Hiccup you promised that you wouldn't do this again." She said gesturing to my arm.

I smiled slightly.

"Yeah and I will stop this time but I still will have a hard time letting it go but that's why I have toughs around me to help me out." I said.

She nodded and smiled.

"I'll be here to talk to hiccup you don't have to run anymore." She said.

I nodded and I lead in and kissed her on the lips.

My first time kissing a girl, a girl! This is a big deal for me.

We broke apart.

"Well its official you just kissed me by yourself." Astrid said giggling.

I knew my checks were so red.

"So are you read to relax and get back to the old you?" She asked.

"Yeah I am." I said.

A/N: Yeah okay finally a great way to end this chapter! Hiccup's finally 'with the help of Astrid' go back to normal hiccup but is this possess going to be cut short by an unsuspecting visitor? Will hiccup fall back to his old way? Find out next time till then bye bye!

P.S. if you guess right of whom he/she is then I'll post your name in my next chapters A/N XP good luck and happy guessing!


	7. Chapter 7 welcome to berk

Eel effect my version

Chapter 7

Welcome to berk part 1

**A/N: so apparently no one decided to guess oh well you'll find out soon enough! On with the story!**

I lay on my roof once again; I question myself everyday as to why I do this every day. I guess it's because Toothless would wake me up every morning to go flying.

I scolded myself for munching that name. All the time I remember, it kills me inside to know that I'm at fault for all of this.

I sat up and look out into the oceans horizons and for a second I feel as if I see something; squinting my eyes I see dragons; not just any dragons a scaldren and a changewing!

My eyes widened.

I bolted upwrords and run off to Astrid's house.

-At Astrid's-

Astrid pov

Frantic knocking aroused me from my sleep.

I stretched and walked over and opened the door to find a much panicked Hiccup.

"Are you o-okay Hiccup?" I asked the panic stricken boy.

"U-uh um A-Astrid there's ah well uh there a scaldren and changewing heading this way." He said.

I looked at him.

"And you didn't bother sending all of us air mail?!" I said putting my heads on my hips.

"Sharpshot wasn't around!" He said.

I sighed. "Okay let's go then."

-Later down on the docks-

Hiccup's pov

We had gathered the team and my father; Gobber joining him on the back of Thornato.

We know all could see the scaldren and the changewing.

It slowed its paces as it neared the docks and when it got there a young girl pats the dragon's neck.

Fear shot through me and I stained to look over at Astrid who wore a look of degust.

The young girl halted herself up onto the dock and turned to look at all of us.

She smiled.

"Ah it's good to be back her on berk." Said the girl.

The other dragon landed a changewing.

I couldn't believe my eyes both of these girls I knew.

"Camicazi?" I asked the one girl.

"Heather." Said Astrid with venom in her voice.

"Oi' Hiccup it's been to long my 'uh lookin' rather well, for a boy I mean." The bog burglar said.

"Your personalities still the same, come here you." I said pulling her into a death hug Fishlegs joining us.

"Oi' Fishlegs you're not skin and bone and no glasses." She said.

"Yup and look no allergies!" He said hugging meatlug.

I laughed.

"Yuh you didn't forget about me did you Hiccup?" Heather said.

I looked at her I knew that her time here won't be as much fun as Comicazi's.

"No I didn't." I said.

"Then why don't I get a hug hum?" She asked.

"Because, I don't what a fight on my heads." I said.

She scoffed.

"Get over it princess!" Astrid hissed.

"Oi' if there's a cat fight I want in! oh and Hiccup do ye' still sword fight?" Camicazi asked.

I shook my head. "No not anymore I haven't been able to re make a sword I can use but I made a really cool shield that can transform into a crossbow." I said.

Her eyes grew round in interest.

"Don't even think about it you!" I laughed.

"What are you refuren' to Hiccup?" She asked me.

"It's my shield you can't steal it." I said.

"I can steal anything I want." she said holding my prosthetic.

I looked down and saw I was standing on one foot.

"Very amusing, can I have my foot back know?" I asked annoyed.

She hands it back to me.

"I got your letters about your adventures with everyone! So where is the so called rare dragon you call a night fury?" She said.

I looked at the ground and that was that.

"Um Camicazi just re frame from saying that there's sort of been a problem over the past few weeks." Astrid said.

"I-It's okay I'm fine know it just- caught me off guard that's all." I said.

Both Camicazi and Astrid looked at me then looked back at the other.

"Oi' you look just like me!" Camicazi said.

"You look just like me!" Astrid said back.

Hum I just realized that one they do look alike.

Camicazi and Astrid are both blond but Astrid has her hair tied up well Camicazi has her's down and straight in some places well others are wild and will never be tamed.

There both excellent welders, well Astrid welds an ax Camicazi weld swords.

There both slime with an exalent figure to perform well with dodging attacks.

Though, they do have different attack skills and patterns.

Astrid will focus on her opponent's movements welts Camicazi will confuse her opponent and talk smack to anyone.

So yeah you really could believe there twins.

I had to trail over my thoughts when I got interrupted.

Screams of terror filled the air.

I emptily stopped breathing and looked up to see a very bad face; the face that hunts me…Toothless.

"How'd he get out of the cove?" Snoutlout asked.

"Oh no, Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

My eyes were locked with his, I couldn't escape him.

A dark smile appears on my lips.

"No Hiccup, wake up!" Astrid yelled.

I desperately fought for some way of escape, but it's useless.

"I really did miss you Hiccup." I said.

"Oi' Hiccup what's gotten into you?" Camicazi asked.

"Oh this," I said looking at her "this is new, by the way…welcome to hell." I said darkly; before I through myself at her thronging a punch.

"Hiccup stop this I know you can hear me in there like you always do, stop him! You trained him, you can control him!" Astrid said hitting me heard in the gut.

"Sir Toothless is inside Hiccup disturb toothless we free Hiccup!" Astrid said.

"Right!" my father said hoping onto Thornato.

I laughed darkly. "Don't waste your pathetic time. You can't wake him in till I let him free."

"Toothless listen to you! This isn't you and you sure as hell know it, and you know you're hurting the one you care about most so why are you doing the worst thing possible to him!" Astrid cried.

I looked up to see tears falling from her eyes.

I reached up and whipped her tears away with my finger.

She looks down at me.

I smiled slightly to show her I'm still with her.

"Hiccup." She said.

I released an in human screech and began to fight myself.

"Hiccup!" I heard her cry.

I struggled and cried tears streaming down my face my through was raw from screaming.

I force myself to my knees.

"Astrid hit me as hard as you can!" I said.

"But-" She tried to protest.

"It's the only way! Do it!" I yelled.

She hesitated but did as I had asked.

Pain jolts though my chest and I can't breathe.

I fall to the ground.

**A/N: muhaha so not achalley going with what I originally planed but I think I like this better, not only is Camicazi and Heather on Berk. Toothless escaped the cove!? How you ask, we'll see for ourselves next time on eel effect welcome to Berk part 2!**


	8. Chapter 8 welcome to berk part 2

Eel effect my version

Chapter 8

welcome to berk part 2

A/N not much I need to say right know other then the whole fact that Hiccup will act really weird in this chapter. On with the story!

I moaned and slowly opened my eyes sitting up a small hiss escaped my lips as I lifted up my shirt to find a rather large bruise.

I looked around and found myself safe in my room.

Astrid walks upstairs into my room.

"Oh thank the gods you've been asleep for hours I was starting to think I killed you." She said.

"What are you talking about Astrid?" I asked.

"Hiccup, is something wrong?" She asked.

"I-I reamber wakening up this morning and laying on the roof, I reamber Camicazi and Heather are here and I dreamt Toothless was in the village and had taken control over me again." I said.

"Hiccup-it wasn't a dream Toothless was here in the village." Astrid said.

"Oh gods no."I said backing away from her my eyes darted to my dagger I bolted towrords it but something slammed me into the wall.

I growled and looked up at my attacker.

"Good 'ay Hiccup, sorry for slamen' yeh' into the wall." Camicazi said.

"No, no it's okay thanks for doing that, I almost cut myself again." I said.

"Yeah Snoutlout was telln' us stories about you." Camicazi said.

"I'll kill the guy!" I scowled.

"No what you need to do is focuses on that once you collapsed so did Toothless, he's back in the cove." Astrid said.

I breathed a sigh of relief

"How'd he get out anyway?" I asked.

"Same way as he did to save your skin after your envision with Hookfang. Only fair worse, Hiccup h-he ripped his other fin."

"No, he can't fly with two fake fins or at least I can't control both." I said.

"Hold on their Hiccup it's not saver, I think it may heal." She said.

"I-I have to see the wound for myself." I said.

"Are you crazy!? Toothless will take control of you right then and there!" She said.

"So be it!" I snapped.

She looked at me shocked.

"S-so be it, I-I need to see the wound I have to put my faith in him, I have no choice it could become infected and he could die and I sure as hell think he knows better than to control me for the purpose of what he usually dose!" I said.

"Okay so what do you need from the rest of us?" Astrid asked.

"If I'm not back in three hours come find me, if I'm under his control repeat the something you did last time." I said.

"Alright, oh and Hiccup?" She said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Be careful." She said.

I nodded.

Then I run off out the skylight.

-At the cove-

I arrived at the cove and peaked down at Toothless.

I walked down my tunnel into the open.

Toothless' head snapped towrords me and I hear the voice; the one I love to hear.

"Buddy, it's been to long." I said smiling at him.

His voice pleads for help.

I walked over to his tail and my hope sinks.

Oh gods it's bad.

His fake fin is burned away and his real is like claws were ripped right on the top of his tail.

"What'd you do fight with your tail?" I asked.

His reply exists my mouth this time.

"No I wasn't me and I'm still not me, I was going after you. Stupid eels I hate them! I ate that eel because I thought it was a good idea, worst choice I've ever made in my whole life!" He said.

"You couldn't really tell." I joked.

"Hey I take that into affiance!" He said.

I laughed. "I know, I'm sorry; but, I need to get you back for giving me hell."

"Look about that I'm really sorry I don't what to do it but I can't control myself, I'm just lucky I'm me right know and not the other way around." He said.

"As soon as I'm finished healing you you'll turn agents' me again." I said sadly.

"No I don't what to. Don't heal my tail then." He said.

"I have to if I don't you'll die." I said.

"But you-" He tried to protest.

"I came here knowing exactly what the consequences were; I already know my fate when I help you you'll just turn on me." I said.

I had begun the posses of healing his tail fin, though he protested it.

Once I'm done I step away.

"Goodbye bud, I hope we'll meet again, like this." I said sadly knowing he's already gone.

I look up at him and I am under his commanded once again.

"So you came here even though you knew your fate!" he made me say.

I don't have control. "Yes master."

Dame it why me! Sometimes I wish I wasn't smart!

"You know my orders carry them out would you?" He made me say.

I smiled darkly. "Of course master."

I ran off towrords berk.

A/N muhaha again I'm getting good at this it's scary aside from that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you in part 3!


	9. Chapter 9 welcome to berk part 3

Eel effect

Chapter 9

Welcome to berk part 3

I parched on a branch off the out skirts of town.

I may not be in control of myself but my memories of what I said to Astrid still are fresh in my mind.

I see Astrid and the others coming towards me.

I smile darkly.

Once they past me I peruses them from above them.

I make a fatal mistake of miss calculating a step.

"Hiccup! What were you doing in the trees?" Astrid asked.

The normal me managed to get the words out.

"Stay away can't stop myself, run." I said.

Astrid knows what I'd asked her to do before hand and comes closer.

I back away.

A cry escaped my lips.

A dark laugh makes itself known.

"Now it's time to remove of you pests!" I said.

"No Hiccup, fight it! I know you can hear me in there!" Astrid said.

I laughed. "That Hiccup you remember isn't likely coming back and if he does you won't be alive to see it."

"That's not true toothless could never seal hiccup away forever your lying!" Astrid yelled.

"Am I test me try your best to re awaken his dormant side!" I challenged darkly.

What did he mean I was wake I couldn't control my body I wanted to pull Astrid into an embrace instead I'm under toothless control.

"Hiccup I know you can hear me I need you to focus everything you've got left into breaking free!" She cried.

She pulled me into an embrace I felt her tears drop onto me.

My body became numb and tears begun to fall; from my own eyes.

I can only be freed this way know; I can't break free unless she is holding me and tears are shaded.

I'm not dark I can feel emotions; Toothless may look over that thought. Maybe that's why I'm able to re take control over my body?

I moved my hand to the back of her head.

"Thank you, Astrid I'd be lost without you." I said.

She sobbed even harder.

"He almost took you away from me Hiccup you didn't even sound like yourself." She said.

I knew that what she told me was true I could hear it the way I sounded the way I had talked, that wasn't me. I'm falling back into old habits after being away from them for so long.

My body finally gives into the numbness that consumed me and I passed out.

The last thing I heared was everyone calling my name…

**A/N: muhaha I'm super evil why you ask? Because you have Clift hanger every chapter.**

**Till next time bye bye**


End file.
